


Stars

by Alendarkstar



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Donald had been interested in music since he was a child, but before meeting Panchito and José he preferred to be a soloist.
Relationships: José Carioca & Donald Duck & Panchito Pistoles
Kudos: 7





	1. Guitars

The first instrument Donald learned to play was the guitar. It was not something he chose, but a fluke. Shortly after his parents' funeral, during the time he was living at his grandmother's house, he had locked himself in the attic, too upset with the world to allow anyone to get close to him.  
He found a guitar and some music books. He began to practice and did it very badly, so much so that it made his sister and grandmother decide to give him some time alone. Over the months he improved and listening to him play the guitar stopped becoming a torture. The farm went through a severe economic crisis and, although Elvira did everything possible to keep it in the fleet, she had to cede custody to Scrooge McDuck.  
"You can keep the guitar," Elvira told him on the day of farewell.  
Donald hugged his grandmother as a way of thanking her for everything she had done for him. Della joined the hug shortly after. Donald could feel a wetness on his face and he didn't know who was crying, it was all so painful.  
Donald and Della found out that Elvira Coot was ill when it was too late to do anything. She died shortly before a year had passed since they had moved into the McDuck mansion and it was all so painfully obvious. For the past few months she had looked so subdued and never wanted to tell them that her days in the world of the living were numbered.  
As time went by, Donald became interested in other types of instruments. He discovered a piano at Scrooge's house that he thought had been abandoned and began playing it whenever he could, something he did less frequently since his uncle began taking him and Della along on their adventures. It was not something that bothered him, even when there were times when he thought he would never see a new sunrise again.  
It would be several years before he discovered that Scrooge McDuck used to play the piano when no one saw him and several months before the two brothers could play the piano.  
There were times when Della used to sit next to Donald and listen to him play. As he used to get bored very easily, he distracted himself creating songs for the melodies that his brother played. He seldom finished a song, not for lack of interest but for the fact that the lyrics were constantly changing. The song he sang to his eggs before marching into space was one of them. She had created the lyrics and Donald the melody.  
When Donald started college, he wasn't interested in making friends. Due to a certain incident that he did not like to think about, his voice had become unintelligible and that had caused him to get into more than one fight. Tired of malicious comments, he meant that he would only speak when necessary.  
During his spare time he used to sit under a tree and play an instrument. Sometimes it was the guitar, other times the bass, and even the flute, although the latter was his least favorite option. One day he noticed the presence of a parrot and a rooster. He continued playing the accordion without paying attention to them, waiting for them to leave, something that never happened.  
Both birds took out their instruments and accompanied him in his song. Donald was about to tell them to go away and that he was playing alone, but he heard Panchito sing and he couldn't. He liked her voice and the song he sang even though he couldn't understand much of what he was saying.  
For several days those encounters became routine. Donald hadn't even spoken to them, but that didn't stop them from accompanying him to the same place every day at the same time to play the guitar. As time passed, he stopped being annoying to Donald and the duck even found himself enjoying the company of both birds.  
"We should form our own band," Panchito said suddenly.  
"It will be fun and the gatinhas like musicians."   
"We don't even know our names," Donald commented, not hiding his annoyance.  
He immediately regretted having spoken. He was sure that his instrument mates did not understand what he had said and that, in the worst case, or the most likely given his bad luck, they would make fun of him like many others what was done in the past.  
"That can be solved very easily, my name is José Carioca."   
"My name is Panchito Romero Miguel Junípero Francisco Quintero Gonzáles III, but you can call me Panchito Pistolas or simply Panchito."   
Donald didn't know what surprised him the most, the fact that Panchito had such a long name, that they both understood what he said, or that neither of them seemed to mind his trouble speaking. That made him happy.  
"I'm Donald Duck."  
Three months later the Three Caballeros had their first concert.


	2. Gala party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald is about to be introduced as the new president of the New Quackmore institute.  
> Warning: Contains Donald x Daisy implied.

Donald had believed that with Felldrake's defeat he had nothing to worry about. While Sheldgoose was still free, he did not consider him a threat being powerless and penniless. At the time he wasn't sure he could have a quiet life or take the long naps in his hammock that he enjoyed so much.  
Wearing a suit didn't bother him, attending fancy parties did. He had thought it would be fun, but since it used to happen to him most of the time, he was wrong. For days Daisy had forced him to undergo harsh training, had him spend hours reading manners books and memorizing every type of spoon, fork, or silverware used during the meal.  
His only consolation was that his friends were with him. April, May and Jun didn't seem to have a problem, Xandra did. She got so frustrated at the wrong spoon that she decided to eat straight from the soup bowl, something that made Daisy upset considerably and suspend her etiquette lessons for more than a day.  
Panchito and José were not far behind. Panchito was very rough and preferred to eat with his hands. José's manners were good and they had surprised Daisy the first time she saw him eat, the problem with him was that he did not stop flirting with any lady and that was something that could cause problems at any formal event.  
Ari didn't even try. He stuck his head fully into the food and swallowed it all in one bite. He had been the one who made Daisy angry more than anyone and also the only one to get hit by the irate paw. The others were only saved because they were able to escape, silently apologizing to the fallen friend.  
"Your friends are strangers," Daisy had said shortly before the party.  
"I know, but they are also the most loyal and bravest, I wouldn't trade them for anything."   
"If they don't learn to behave they are going to cause you problems." As president of the New Quackmore institute, you have an image to uphold and don't think I'm going to let you lose this job the way you've lost all the previous ones.  
"That's history." Donald placed his hand on his chest in an attempt to show commitment. He still had bad mood problems, but the date Xandra had arranged for him and Daisy had helped him a lot to improve his temper and made him more willing to accept his mistakes, something that in the past he used to attribute to his bad luck. .  
"You should talk to them and tell them to behave if they want to stay by your side."  
"I could never kick them out, this all belongs to them too." Donald showed Daisy his amulet. Although he did not think he would need it, he liked to keep it because it was a reminder of everything he lived through and the bond that united him with Panchito and José.  
"All I'm telling you is that you should be more severe with them and make them understand how important this is to you."  
"Important for me?" Donald asked a little unsure.  
While he couldn't deny that he was happy with his inheritance, he wasn't sure he cared about losing it. He had lost everything many times and was sure that he would be able to recover again in the same way that he had done so many times in the past.  
"Yes, for you and me." Daisy adjusted Donald's tie before kissing him. "I've been thinking that you need a lot of help and that I should move into the mansion with you."   
Donald knew that if Daisy was telling him about her plans it wasn't because she was thinking about it but because she was sure. He also knew that he was not asking for permission but for help to move all his belongings to what would be his new home.  
"When do I start the move?"  
"Tomorrow, after the party."  
Daisy kissed her boyfriend one more time before starting the party. The most important ducks and the press had come to the celebration. Daisy had taken care of it. She had insisted on how important it was to make a good first impression and worked hard at that party, even hiring the services of a company dedicated to organizing such events.  
"What are you doing here, Donald?" New job?  
Donald turned around in surprise. He was sure he had heard his uncle's voice, although that was strange to him. He knew that he didn't usually attend those kinds of events unless he could get some money and he didn't think that was the case.  
"You can say yes."  
Donald looked around for Della and the triplets. She hadn't seen them in a long time either, and although her sister wasn't fond of these kinds of events either, she hoped she'd attended when it came to her brother. Daisy had said she had invited her so he had no doubt she knew about the event.  
"I don't see you carrying a tray of sandwiches."  
A mischievous smile formed on Donald's face as he understood what was happening. Only the New Quackmore High School members were aware of the change in administration, and although he was offended that his uncle did nothing to hear from him, even after his house burned down on his birthday, he could see the opportunity to tease him and that was something he enjoyed.  
"Don't you think that's no way to treat the host of the party?" Donald paused to see the look of surprise on his uncle's face, then added slowly, "I'm the new president of New Quackmore High School."  
"It's a nice place, too bad it didn't last long."  
Donald felt an urge to get Scrooge out of his house. He remembered his anger management therapy and managed to calm down. He mentally told himself that Daisy would kill him if he caused a ruckus and that he shouldn't take it personally. To Scrooge McDuck, Donald had always been his good-for-nothing nephew.  
"We'll see," he answered a little more calmly. Now if you'll excuse me, I must attend to my guests.  
Donald walked to the snack table, where he found Della and the children. April, May, and June were berating the triplets for their lack of table manners, something the little ducklings didn't take kindly to and even motivated them to be behaving worse. He also noticed that Jose was flirting with Della.  
"Hello, Della, I see that you already met my friend José," then he turned to José, "she is my sister Della."  
Donald couldn't help laughing when he saw Jose noticeably embarrassed. He had never seen him behave like that, not even when he was caught by the boyfriend of one of the women he was seeking. Mentally, he told himself that José must follow some code of honor that he had never told him about and that, in theory, he should also know.  
"New job? I don't see any tray of snacks."   
Donald was offended. It wasn't just the fact that she didn't seem to know about everything that happened on his birthday, but that she hadn't even considered that he was one of the guests. He could expect it from his Uncle Scrooge, but not from Della, and that was annoying.  
"I'm the new president of the New Quackmore Institute."  
"Good joke, little brother, but I'm not that naive."  
"It's not a joke," Jose told him, his voice no longer having the flirtatious tone with him that he spoke to before, "inherited from his grandfather Clinton Coot."  
"I heard about Grandpa," Della commented, looking less cheerful this time. The last time we saw each other was during his funeral.  
Donald remembered that moment. He also recalled that it had been a long time since the death of his relative until he was notified of his will. At the time he didn't care, but after what had happened with Sheldgoose, he wasn't so sure. Mentally, he told himself that he would find out later if something had happened that he should worry about and that for now he would worry about having fun.  
Or at least those had been his plans. Daisy appeared to tell him that his guests were expecting him and that it was his duty to make a speech in front of all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panchito and José won an all-inclusive trip to Duckburg. They both expected to see their friend Donald, but neither imagined that they would meet Duck Avenger or that he was real.

Initially, Panchito and José had thought of telling Donald that they would both travel to Duckburg, but they discarded that idea when they considered that it would be better to surprise him with an unexpected visit. Since they both knew his home address, had visited him to celebrate his birthday and sent gifts, they did not think they would have any problems reaching their destination.  
The flight was delayed so they arrived at night. Due to the lack of taxis they were offered a hotel room, which they refused. They wanted to get to Donald's house as soon as possible and they were pretty sure they could walk there. After a few minutes of walking they began to believe that it was not a good idea. It was cold and they had the feeling of being watched.  
Something they confirmed when purple creatures flying over what looked like trays appeared in front of them. They shot them and would have managed to shoot them if it hadn't been for Panchito's quick intervention, which put him and José out of attack range for a few seconds.  
Panchito tried to shoot, thanking him for circumventing airport security to bring his trusty pistols, but it was of no use. His pistol was disintegrated in a matter of seconds and he was left helpless, realizing that he had no choice but to escape.  
They ran for several streets until they reached an abandoned alley. All seemed lost until Duck Avenger appeared. They saw him use his means of transport as a shield and block enemy fire. They also witnessed the battle between these creatures and the superhero who managed to drive them away with great ease.  
"Do you need help?" Asked the masked duck.  
"I don't think so, we're going to visit our friend Donald."  
"What a coincidence, I was going to see it too," Duck Avenger commented, "if you want I can take you on my Revenger"  
Panchito and José chose to trust the masked duck. It was not just the fact that he had saved their lives that motivated them to make that decision, but also their curiosity. They had read about him on the internet, news and comics, but never imagined that the masked duck could be real.  
There was a moment when Panchito considered that what he and José had seen could be a rather elaborate television joke, an idea that he discarded when he remembered the state in which his gun was and when he saw the car rise. There were no wires and the shield the superhero had worn looked too real to be a mere knockoff.  
"How did you meet Donald?"  
"It was during my time as an outlaw." Back then he enjoyed causing trouble. One day I ran into Donald and he taught me that I could use my abilities for good. You know how he is, a very eloquent and noble duck who always cares about the unfortunate and the lonely.  
"You must love him very much."  
"He's a very special duck and I consider myself very lucky to have him in my life."  
Duck Avenger stopped a few blocks from Donald's house. He was talking for several seconds through what appeared to be a telephone.  
"I'm sorry to leave you here, but a hero's work is never done and I must return to duty." Send Donald my regards and tell him what will be next time.  
Panchito and José got off the Revenger and did not move from their place until they saw him disappear. They were both very curious about what the masked duck might be doing and regretted not being able to know.  
They had to wait several minutes for Donald to open the door for them. Panchito and José were somewhat disappointed because it seemed to them that their friend's surprise at seeing them was a bit false. The duck invited them in and they both told him about their encounter with the masked duck.  
"We didn't know it was real," Panchito commented.  
"Especially from the comics."  
"Many are based on stories I have told." Donald was in the kitchen, making some quick sandwiches for his friends. "Duck Avenger often tells me about all his adventures in great detail."  
"And you don't mind the publication of these comics?"  
Donald took a seat next to his friends and served each one a cup of coffee accompanied by some bread he had baked in the afternoon.  
"He says that because it is me, he lets it pass."  
"What's it like to date a real superhero?"  
Donald spat out the coffee he had been drinking. Many times he had prepared himself for what he would say in case someone suspected his secret identity, but he had not even considered someone suspecting an affair between them. Mentally he wondered if he had been a bit over the top in praising himself. He had done it many times, especially when someone criticized Donald and he was sure that no one had suspected an affair between them, not even Daisy who was a little, very, jealous.  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Internet," José commented, "I read an unofficial comic about a date between you.  
"At that time we thought it was a character based on you, but now we know the truth."  
"We are only friends."   
Donald picked up his phone and searched for any information about an affair between him and his secret alter ego. He normally only used the data when it was an emergency, but at the time he considered knowing what others thought about his relationship with Duck Avenger to be a high priority matter.  
He found more information than he would have liked. There were several unofficial comics about both of them and very romantic and sexual situations. He wondered mentally if that had anything to do with his breakup with Daisy, and the answer seemed more than obvious. Seeing some entertainment magazines feeding that rumor made him even more concerned.  
"Why so upset?" José asked him. Duck Avenger seems to be a nice guy.  
"He's like a brother to me," he replied.  
"Don't give it too much importance," Panchito tried to encourage him, "you'll see that in a short time they'll forget it. When another story appears, it will be ancient history."  
"Thank you, Panchito, but tell me what brings you here?"


End file.
